Sisterly Advice
by Jaida857
Summary: One-shot about Isabella going to Candace for advice. Set in some random time in the summer of the TV series. Read & Review please!


**Disclaimer: I don't Phineas and Ferb, or it's characters. I only own this story idea. **

**Apparently I have a thing for one-shots recently. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know Candace, what do you think I should do?"<p>

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sat at the dining room table in the Flynn-Fletcher house, across from Candace Flynn, who was only half paying attention. She had just gotten a text from Stacy, and was now scrolling through the four pages of it. Stacy was a heavy texter.

"Candace?"

"What? Oh, sorry Isabella. Continue." Candace put down her phone and put on an apologetic smile.

Isabella sighed, and started her story again.

"As I said, for the last five years of my life, I've been trying to get your brothers attention. I've tried everything! I asked him to the Girls Choice Dance, once accidentally made a paper cut-out of his face with hearts around it, while he was standing right next to me I might add, flirted with him in Paris, asked him to a movie, and dropped so many other hints, I'm surprised I haven't sunk North America yet."

Candace thought carefully for a moment before answering.

"Well, at least you haven't stopped trying yet. I think what you've been doing is pretty good so far, so maybe try kicking it up a notch now. Instead of simply asking him to a movie, drag him there yourself. And trust me, that works."

"But what if he still doesn't notice? I swear, I've never met someone more blind then Phineas."

"Listen. When I first realized I liked Jeremy," started Candace. Isabella sighed and sat back, waiting for another twenty minute story on her and Jeremy's "first shared slushy dog" or something else like that. Candace rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, this one's shorter. When I first realized I liked him, I got to know him first, and then once we were friends, I started being more romantic around him. He started liking me on his own. I mean, sure, I had to give him a push sometimes, but now everything's going great for us."

"Well, that worked great for you, but the thing is, I have gotten to know Phineas, and I have tried being romantic around him, and he still thinks of me as only his friend."

"Then maybe you should take it to the next level. Instead of simply dropping hints, try sitting next to him more, or holding his hand whenever you get the chance. And if you guys ever get the chance to be alone, take it, even if it's half a minute while waiting for Ferb to get his tool box. Every little thing you do will only help you get closer."

"That makes sense..." agreed Isabella, smiling now.

"Oh, and another thing. Try exaggerating everything. For example, if he grabs your hand for a few seconds, don't let go. If something is even a little bit scary, pretend to be really scared and he'll comfort you."

"Candace, for once, that's actually good advice!"

"For once?"

"Nothing! You were saying...?"

Candace raised her eyebrows while Isabella smiled innocently. The older girl smiled and shook her head.

"Something else you could try is whenever he does something really amazing or brave, then hug him and congratulate him on it. And don't back down from it. And once you think you're ready, you can try the final step. Instead of hugging him, you kiss him."

"I kiss him? But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"You never know until you take a risk and try. Once you kiss him, it'll be obvious what he feels. Boys are easy to read in that way."

"But... what if he laughs at me..."

Candace watched Isabella hang her head down and saw her eyes tear up. In that moment, she really connected with the girl.

"Then I'll go right up to him and slap him for it. He would never do that. I promise you, even if he didn't like you, he would be nice about it. I'm 100% sure that he'd simply explain everything in great and confusing detail, and then you'd go on being friends. But you don't need to worry about it, because it won't even come to that. Phineas would be crazy not to like you! Well, no crazier then he already is."

A small smile appeared on Isabella's face. She knew Candace was right. Phineas would never intentionally try to hurt her. She really had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks Candace. But isn't this weird for you at all? We're talking about your little brother here."

Candace smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"If there was ever a girl out there for Phineas, it would be you."

Candace stood up and walked over to Isabella, giving her a hug.

"I promise everything will turn out fine. Look, he's outside right now. Why not take my advice and make your move?"

Isabella laughed and hugged her back.

"I think I'll do just that."

Isabella stood up and went out into the backyard and up to Phineas, saying her signature "whatcha doin?" For the first time, Candace noticed the five giant aeroplanes just sitting there on the lawn, but she ignored them, instead watching Isabella. As he explained, she saw Isabella move up close to Phineas, almost like she was leaning against him. He seemed pleasantly surprised by this, and continued explaining with a smile that was slightly wider than before. The red-headed teen watched as Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and together they ran towards one of the aeroplanes, getting inside and starting the engine. Candace thought about calling her mom, but she decided to let it slide just this once.

Candace walked up the stairs to her room happily. She looked out her window to see the aeroplane circling the house, thinking about how she was going to need to try to bust her brother twice as hard tomorrow. For now, she called up Stacy, intent on enjoying this day, just as Phineas and Isabella were surely doing right now.


End file.
